Keeping Balance
by Scyther Devlin
Summary: Kenshin Himura is an upstanding detective and single father. Everything seems to be going wonderfully until certain circumstances force him and his family to flee to New York where he is partnered with the mysterious Hajime Saitou. After that things take
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello! I am an all time SaitouxKenshin fan and I rarely see any fics with these two together...so BEHOLD! Please review and let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Rurouni Kenshin! I only wish I did.

Warning: SaitouxKenshin, violence, torture, attempted rape, yaoi MANSEX, and fowl language when my characters get pissed.

Summary: Kenshin Himura is an upstanding detective and single father. Everything seems to be going wonderfully until certain circumstances force him and his family to flee to New York where he is partnered with the mysterious Hajime Saitou. After that things take a turn for the bizarre, leaving our poor rurouni thinking he's on a one way trip to the loony bin. Can Kenshin discover what's going on before he goes into mental collapse?

AU

Kenshin Himura sighed in contentment as his coffee finally arrived. He was about 5'5 with long fiery red hair pulled into a high pony tail, and peculiar amber eyes. He was of lithe toned build, attired in a black t-shirt, blue jeans, black steel toed boots, and his long black leather trench coat was thrown over the back of his chair. He and the other officers were out celebrating a very successful drug bust. They had taken down two warehouses that had been producing methamphetamine. Of course all who were there tried to resist arrest, but luckily no one was killed or critically injured on either side. He had only been on the force for three years but had moved up quickly in rank, and was now a detective at age twenty-one.

"Hey Kenshin!" Sanosuke hollered as he ran over to the table.

Sanosuke was a tall young man reaching about 6'1, with dark brown spiky hair and equally dark brown eyes. He was of lean toned build, and attired in a white tank top, jeans, brown boots, and a blue jean jacket. Sanosuke had been a close friend in college, and had joined the police force with Kenshin when they were both eighteen.

"What Sano?" Kenshin asked slightly aggravated with his friends unnecessary loudness.

"Come on short stuff lighten up! We just sent a bunch of scum-buckets to jail and kept who knows how much drugs off the street. Be happy!" Sanosuke demanded using his fingers to make Kenshin smile.

Kenshin growled before biting one of the said fingers and then snickered at Sanosuke's surprised yelp of pain.

"You are cruel," Sanosuke whimpered holding his injured finger.

"Who told you I was nice?" Kenshin asked with a smirk.

"I don't remember but they obviously lied," Sanosuke pouted.

Kenshin chuckled and took a gulp of his coffee. His expression soured as he forced himself to swallow it.

"You ok man?" Sanosuke asked when he noticed his's friends shade go slightly green.

"Oh god I think I added salt instead of sugar," Kenshin gagged.

"You should pay more attention to what your doing Himura," Enishi stated looking at Kenshin over his newspaper.

Enishi Yukishiro had been Kenshin's partner for as long as he'd been on the force. He was a tall man, about 6'2 with short white-silver hair, and dark blue eyes. He was of a lean toned build, attired in a dark blue long sleeved shirt, white slacks, brown steel toed boots, and a long white trench coat.

"Bite me Yukishiro," Kenshin snapped ordering another coffee to go.

"Your leaving already! The party's just getting started!" Sanosuke protested.

"Well I have a six year old waiting at home for me remember?" Kenshin stated throwing on his coat.

"How could I ever forget adorable Kenji!"Sanosuke said smiling.

"Because your brain capacity is lacking these days," Enishi quipped folding up his newspaper.

"Wanna say that again asshole!" Sanosuke growled.

"I despise having to repeat myself. Will you give me a ride Himura? My car is still being difficult," Enishi asked.

"Sure, see you later Sano," Kenshin said tiredly walking towards the door with Enishi on his heels.

"Be careful Kenshin!" Sano called after him only receiving a dismissive wave from his friend.

Kenshin and Enishi walked out in the cool night air over to his black mustang convertible. The top was down so Kenshin just hopped in over the door before strapping on his seat belt. Enishi decided to be a bit more grown up and open his door.

"It's more fun if you just jump in," Kenshin said with a smirk.

Enishi just arched a brow at his partner in answer. Kenshin shrugged and started the car, the radio blaring Control, by Puddle of Mudd. Kenshin spun the tires as he exited the parking lot signaling to all that knew him, that he was gone.

--

Sanosuke winced at the sound of Kenshin's Mustang pinning it's tires as it exited. He sat down at the table Kenshin had been sitting at and picked up the coffee about to take a drink when he remembered that Kenshin had poured salt instead of sugar. He chuckled at the thought, but frowned slightly when he noticed there was no salt on the table. Then he detected a strange sent from the coffee. His eyes widened in realization and he ran out the door.

--

Kenshin was feeling very sleepy all of the sudden and he jerked when he almost nodded off at the wheel.

"Himura you look exhausted why don't you let me drive. Pull over up here at the park," Enishi instructed.

Kenshin nodded and pulled into the park's parking lot. Enishi stepped out of the car and walked over to the drivers side. Kenshin just decided to scoot over to the passengers seat. He leaned his head back against the seat, as the world around him seemed to spin for a moment before coming back into focus. Enishi started the car and gunned the engine as he left the park. Kenshin was having trouble focusing on anything, but realized that the car hadn't traveled very far when it stopped again.

"Enishi?" Kenshin slurred.

"Yes Himura?" Enishi replied cooly.

"I don't fill right I think I've been drugged," Kenshin slurred.

"I know Himura, I know," Enishi stated getting out of the car and walking over to the passengers seat.

"Oh...are we at the hospital?" Kenshin asked trying to focus on his surroundings.

"No Himura," Enishi said scooping Kenshin up into his arms and walking away from the car.

"Where are we then?" Kenshin asked starting to feel uneasy.

"Where no one can hear you scream," Enishi whispered right next to his ear.

Kenshin went rigid in Enishi's grip before he started struggling wildly. His elbow came in contact with Enishi's rib cage hard causing him to drop Kenshin to the grassy ground. Kenshin struggled to his feet and ran. He didn't know where the hell he was, and couldn't figure it out because everything seemed to be spinning. He let out a sharp cry as his hair was yanked roughly back, and he fell against Enishi's broad chest.

"Bad move Himura," Enishi hissed as he spun Kenshin around and backhanded him forcefully across his right cheek sending him to the ground hard.

Kenshin reached up to his holster for his gun but discovered it was gone.

"Your gun fell to the ground during your first escape attempted Himura," Enishi chuckled.

Kenshin rolled onto his knees and tried to jump up but was pulled around roughly and then slammed against the ground with Enishi's strong form pinning him.

"What the fuck are you doing!" Kenshin screamed struggling wildly.

Enishi straddled his waist and sat up before backhanding Kenshin across the face again. He leaned down and licked over the red mark, before nipping Kenshin's ear.

"Whatever the fuck I want to," Enishi growled taking Kenshin's lips in a forceful kiss.

Kenshin brought his hands against Enishi's chest and tried to push him off, but Enishi just grabbed his wrists tightly and pinned them down beside his head.

"Let go of me Yukishiro!" Kenshin roared trying to break the grip on his wrists only to discover that his strength was leaving him quickly.

"Why Himura? I thought you wanted me to have more fun!" Enishi chuckled darkly.

Enishi pulled Kenshin's arms above his head and held his wrist's together with one hand. He used his other hand to pull Kenshin's legs apart and position himself between them. Kenshin shuddered in revulsion as he felt Enishi's clothed arousal pressing against him.

"Get off!" Kenshin shouted trying to twist away.

Enishi groaned in pleasure as Kenshin wriggled against him. He laid down on Kenshin completely grinding against him roughly.

"I plan to," Enishi groaned taking Kenshin's lips in another forceful kiss.

Kenshin felt his stomach roll when his body began to betray him. He was having trouble breathing with Enishi's crushing weight on top of him. He bit into Enishi's bottom lip drawing blood and a howl of pain from the other man.

"You stupid son-of-a-bitch!" Enishi raged sitting up and punching Kenshin across the jaw.

Kenshin tried to roll away but Enishi grabbed his shoulder and wrenched him over onto his stomach. He roughly pulled off Kenshin's jacket and groaned in pleasure as he ground against his ass. Enishi then reached underneath them to unbuckle Kenshin's belt and pants. Kenshin used the opportunity he had with his hands free to brace them beneath him before pushing up and slinging his head back. He heard the crack as Enishi's nose broke against the back of his skull.

"Ah!" Enishi cried falling back.

Kenshin scrambled around on the ground feeling around for his coat. He had a knife given to him by Sanosuke hidden on the inside that usually rested against his back. Kenshin felt relief rush through him as he felt the familiar leather. A sharp kick to the gut and another to the ribs wrenched him away before he could grab the knife though.

"Oh you are going to pay for that Himura. I will bring you every ounce of pain I can as I take my pleasure from you," Enishi growled reaching over to Kenshin's coat and retrieving the knife. He straddled Kenshin's waist again and used the knife to slice open his shirt leaving a thin line of blood as the blade scrapped against his skin. Kenshin grabbed the arm Enishi was gripping the knife with and bit into his wrist deeply. Enishi cried out and dropped the knife. Kenshin grabbed the knife and kneed Enishi in the groin before flipping them over and rolling off of him still clutching the knife. He heard Enishi move and lashed out with the knife cutting into Enishi's upper thigh.

"You fucking bastard!" Enishi shouted bringing his steel toed boot against the side of Kenshin's head.

Kenshin gasped in pain as the other side of his head slammed against the ground. He heard Enishi walk away and hoped that he would just leave him there. He rolled onto his back and pushed himself up into a sitting position before rising to his knees. Then he felt the presence of someone in front of him and heard the click of a gun.

A/N: Uh-oh our dear rurouni is in trouble! WILL OUR HERO PREVAIL? Leave me a review and tell me what you think! I VALUE YOUR INPUT!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello! I am an all time SaitouxKenshin fan and I rarely see any fics with these two together...so BEHOLD! Please review and let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Rurouni Kenshin! I only wish I did.

Warning: SaitouxKenshin, violence, torture, attempted rape, yaoi MANSEX, and fowl language when my characters get pissed.

Summary: Kenshin Himura is an upstanding detective and single father. Everything seems to be going wonderfully until certain circumstances force him and his family to flee to New York where he is partnered with the mysterious Hajime Saitou. After that things take a turn for the bizarre, leaving our poor rurouni thinking he's on a one way trip to the loony bin. Can Kenshin discover what's going on before he goes into mental collapse?

AU

"Well isn't this a fitting end for you Himura. Being gunned down on your knees with your own gun," Enishi snarled.

Kenshin was saying a prayer for his son when he heard the snarling of what sounded like a very large dog. Enishi cried out in pain as a large dark brown wolf tore into the forearm of the arm that held the gun. The gun went off and Kenshin felt a searing pain spread through his shoulder like fire. He fell to the ground only seeing a white blurred form struggling with a dark brown blur. Enishi punched the wolf in the head as hard as he could dislodging it from his arm, before taking off into the night.

"Kenshin!" Sanosuke cried in alarm as knelt down next to his bleeding friend.

Kenshin's hair had become unbound in the struggle, and a dark bruise covered the right side of his face. Blood leaked out the corner of his mouth, and poured profusely from his wounded shoulder. He had a thin cut down his chest and torso where Enishi had cut off his shirt.

"Sano?" Kenshin whimpered.

"I'm right here buddy, hold on," Sanosuke said carefully scooping Kenshin up into his arms.

"Watch out Sano...there's a big...dog...somewhe-," Kenshin trailed off falling unconscious.

"Shit!" Sanosuke yelled running over to Kenshin's Mustang and carefully laying Kenshin in the passengers seat. He ran around the car and jumped into the drivers seat before gunning the engine and heading for the hospital.

"This is Sanosuke Sagara heading to Riverstone Hospital. We have an officer down," Sanosuke spoke into the CB radio Kenshin Kept in his car.

"This is dispatch Officer Sagara do you need back up?" The CB radio crackled.

"Send units to Grace Park area. Assailant is on foot and injured heading east into the woods," Sanosuke replied.

"Do you have a description Sagara?" dispatch asked.

"It's one of our own...Enishi Yukishiro," Sanosuke said icily.

"Roger that Sagara," dispatch responded.

Sanosuke through the CB radio down and looked over at Kenshin with grim determination.

"You hang on Kenshin. Your family needs you along with your friends," Sanosuke said.

Sanosuke ran into the emergency room with Kenshin in his arms.

"Help!" Sanosuke shouted.

A young man wearing a white lab coat rushed over to him. He was about 5'5 with long fiery red hair pulled back in a low ponytail, and purple violet eyes.

"Bring him over here Sanosuke! What the hell happened!" The doctor demanded as Sanosuke laid Kenshin down on the hospital bed.

"Enishi attacked him," Sanosuke growled.

The doctor ran an IV and injected something into it before shining a light in both of Kenshin's eyes. Then he removed the stethoscope from around his neck and listened to his heart before placing it back around his neck.

"Shinta?" Sanosuke choked.

Shinta's eyes snapped to Sanosuke's.

"Please don't let him die," Sanosuke said his voice thick with emotion.

"Your underestimating my brother Sagara. He will not die. The shot was to the shoulder and although it's bleeding badly the bullet doesn't appear to have hit an artery," Shinta said with the upmost confidence.

Sanosuke looked on as Shinta finished checking all Kenshin's vitals.

"Nurse prep the OR for surgery!" Shinta ordered as he started to pull the bed, Sanosuke pulling the IV holder along with them.

"Is there anything I can do?" Sanosuke asked.

"Yea catch that bastard. Also call my wife and tell her what's going on," Shinta ordered.

"Kaoru isn't going to be happy with this," Sanosuke winced at the thought of having to tell Kenshin's sister-in-law about what happened.

"Well just consider us lucky that she's watching Kenji or she'd rush down here as soon as she heard," Shinta said pulling the bed into the elevator followed by Sanosuke.

"Your wife is a force of nature, maybe we should let her catch Enishi before the police do," Sanosuke said with a smirk.

"Oh you think Kaoru's bad. If I get him before the police do, you'll have to soak up what's left of him with a sponge," Shinta said icily.

"A little gasoline and a match would take care of that, no need to ruin a good sponge," Sanosuke said.

"I can't believe he attacked him. What happened? Did they have a fight or something?"Shinta asked.

"Well when I got there it looked like he was trying to...," Sanosuke trailed off not really wanting to explain.

"To what?" Shinta asked.

"He was trying to rape him," Sanosuke gritted out.

"Forget that sponge and gasoline idea. I'm going to castrate him without anesthetic, and then poor acid on whatever's left," Shinta said with venom.

The elevator dinged and several nurses met them in the hall.

"Go call Kaoru, and I'll page Megumi to assist and explain to her then," Shinta instructed.

"Ok, and tell my Fox I don't want her working late tonight with that sick son-of-a-bitch on the loose," Sanosuke said.

"No problem," Shinta said stepping into the OR for surgery.

--

Sanosuke picked up the phone and dialed the number.

"Hello?" Kaoru answered.

"Hey Kaoru it's Sanosuke I'm down at the hospital Kenshin's been shot," Sanosuke said.

"What! What happened? Is he ok?" Kaoru asked urgently.

"He's going to be fine. Shinta's upstairs removing the bullet. Listen to me Kaoru. Enishi is the one that shot him. I want you to lock all the doors and windows," Sanosuke instructed.

"That son-of-a-bi- I mean terrible man," Kaoru growled.

"Kenji's close by?" Sanosuke asked amused.

"Of course," Kaoru stated.

"Now you know where the gun is that Kenshin leaves at the house right?" Sanosuke asked.

"Way ahead of you Sano," Kaoru stated.

"Alright good. Call me if anything happens, and I'll call you and give you an update when I hear more," Sanosuke stated.

"Alright Sanosuke. Tell Shinta I love him very much," Kaoru said.

"Alright, talk to you soon," Sanosuke said before hanging up.

A half hour later Shinta came down to the waiting room, and Sanosuke was on his feet in an instant.

"Got the bullet out and stitched him up. He's lucky it didn't hit anything major. He has some cracked ribs, and the small cut going down his chest and abdomen, but that wasn't that serious," Shinta explained.

"Glad to hear it. Where's my wife?" Sanosuke asked.

He jumped as he felt hands rest on his shoulders before rubbing the tense muscles.

"Right here sweet heart," Megumi said leaning down and giving Sanosuke a kiss.

"Oh that reminds me, Kaoru says she loves you very much," Sanosuke said.

"I know," Shinta said with a smile.

"When will he wake up?" Sanosuke asked.

"It'll be an hour or so," Shinta stated.

"Can I go up?" Sanosuke asked.

"Sure. Page me when he wakes up," Shinta instructed.

"Sure thing," Sanosuke said giving his wife a kiss and heading up to Kenshin's room.

--

Kenshin found himself running through a foggy grave yard, the only light guiding him coming from the full-moon. A feral growl came from behind him and he turned sharply running into a tomb to hide. A large stone coffin was in the center of the room. It was open the heavy stone lid on the ground beside it. A snarl came from somewhere close and Kenshin jumped into the coffin. He was surprised that only ash was in the coffin and not the rotting bones he had been suspecting. Then he heard it. The terrible sound of heavy stone sliding against heavy stone. The lid came closed before he could jump out. His breath came in short sharp gasps as he felt the darkness close in around him.

"No where to run now Himura!" Enishi's voice hissed right beside him.

--

Kenshin's eyes shot open as he jolted upright gasping for air.

"Kenshin!" Sanosuke said standing from his chair by the bed and making him lay back down.

Kenshin was about to ask what the hell happened when he felt the throbbing of his shoulder and the ache of his ribs. Everything came rushing back in an instant.

"He attacked me. My partner of three years drugged me and then tried to rape me," Kenshin said in disbelief.

"The other police are out looking for him right now," Sanosuke said reassuringly.

"Is there a detail at my house with Kenji?" Kenshin asked.

"Yea Kaoru called and confirmed their arrival just a few minutes ago," Sanosuke said.

"What the hell was he thinking? Did I do or say something that wrong?" Kenshin asked.

"No! There is nothing you could have said or done to condone what that bastard tried to do," Sanosuke said vehemently.

"There was a big dog there. It saved me. Did you see it?" Kenshin asked wanting to think of anything but Enishi.

"No it ran off when I got there," Sanosuke said.

"That's too bad. Kenji's been begging me for a dog. I would have given that one a home had it stuck around," Kenshin said tiredly.

"I'm sure it's fine. It may already have a home," Sanosuke said.

"Sanosuke Sagara! I told you to page me when he woke up!" Shinta reprimanded hitting Sanosuke with the clip board he was carrying.

"Ack! I was gonna!" Sanosuke protested.

"Hey little brow, thanks for stitching me up," Kenshin said with a smile.

"Little? I do believe we are twins," Shinta argued.

"I was born exactly two minutes before you," Kenshin reminded him with a smirk.

"Whatever, how's your shoulder?" Shinta asked as he started to check Kenshin's vitals.

"Throbbing but not too bad," Kenshin replied.

"Well clean the stitches and change the bandage every day. Take the bandage off when showering and redress the wound with clean ones after," Shinta instructed.

"Ok, can I go home now?" Kenshin asked sitting up again.

"Well I suppose, but check in with me in a few hours and call me if you experience dizziness or vomiting," Shinta instructed.

"Sure thing doc," Kenshin said.

"Let Sanosuke drive you home," Shinta instructed.

"Yay! I get to drive your car again!" Sanosuke cheered.

"There better not be a scratch on it Sagara," Kenshin warned as the headed to the front desk to sign the discharge sheet.

Shinta chuckled before heading back to finish rounds.

A/N: Go Sano! does happy dance woot! woot! OUT RUROUNI LIVES!!! MUHA! Ahem...please leave me reviews to let me know what you think! Thank you the lovely maniacal grim1020! I have updated!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello! I am an all time SaitouxKenshin fan and I rarely see any fics with these two together...so BEHOLD! Please review and let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Rurouni Kenshin! I only wish I did.

Warning: SaitouxKenshin, violence, torture, attempted rape, yaoi MANSEX, and fowl language when my characters get pissed.

Summary: Kenshin Himura is an upstanding detective and single father. Everything seems to be going wonderfully until certain circumstances force him and his family to flee to New York where he is partnered with the mysterious Hajime Saitou. After that things take a turn for the bizarre, leaving our poor rurouni thinking he's on a one way trip to the loony bin. Can Kenshin discover what's going on before he goes into mental collapse?

AU

"So how did you know?" Kenshin asked after a while of silence.

"Know what?" Sanosuke asked.

"That I was in trouble," Kenshin asked.

"Well I almost took a drink of the coffee you left behind, when I remembered that you said something about salt. Then I noticed no salt was on the table. Then it clicked when I remembered that sermon about the date rape drug I gave at the school. I recall it gave the drink a salty taste," Sanosuke explained.

"I can't believe I missed that," Kenshin groaned.

"You were tired from the drug bust Kenshin, and you didn't think you'd have to keep an eye like that on your partner," Sanosuke consoled.

"Thanks Sanosuke, for everything," Kenshin said sincerely.

"Hey what are friends for if not saving each other's asses," Sanosuke stated.

Kenshin chuckled and the rest of the ride went in silence. As soon as Kenshin stepped through the door Kenji flung himself into his arms.

"Daddy! Aunt Kaoru said you got hurt! Who hurt you? I'll beat their as-," Kenji started to say.

"Kenji! Isn't it great your father's alright!"Kaoru piped up.

"I told you to watch your language around him," Kenshin sighed.

"I tried! But I was so riled up I slipped!" Kaoru explained.

"It's fine Kaoru. Come on Kenji time for bed it's way past your bedtime," Kenshin stated lifting his son into his arms.

"Kenshin careful!" Sanosuke scolded as Kenshin hissed in pain.

"Look I am never to injured to carry my son to bed and read him a story. Don't worry," Kenshin stated carrying his son to his room.

--

"How is he really?" Kaoru asked as Kenshin was in Kenji's room.

"I don't know. Physically he'll be fine, but psychologically? I'm not sure," Sanosuke said.

"I hope that bastard burns in hell," Kaoru hissed.

"As do we all," Sanosuke stated.

--

"Daddy are you hurt real bad?" Kenji asked in a choked voice as Kenshin tucked him in.

"No son I'm fine," Kenshin said giving his son a gentle smile.

"I prayed for you," Kenji said.

Kenshin kissed his son's forehead and laid down next to him on the small bed.

"Praying always helps son," Kenshin said.

"Do you want me to tell you a story Daddy?" Kenji asked looking at his tired father.

"Sure son," Kenshin said smiling.

"Ok here goes. Once upon a time there was a Japanese swordsman," Kenji started.

"A samurai?" Kenshin asked.

"Yea that! He was the best samurai in all of Japan and he protected the good people from the bad people," Kenji continued.

Kenshin listened to his son's innocent voice and they both soon drifted off to sleep.

--

Sanosuke walked back into the room and smiled at the site of Kenshin curled up on a little bed with his son.

"Adorable," Kaoru whispered from beside him.

Sanosuke smiled and closed the door quietly before heading back out to the living room.

"I think I'll stick around tonight just in case," Sanosuke said.

"Ok I'm gonna go home and wait for Shinta to get home. Be careful Sanosuke," Kaoru said giving him a hug.

"I will, you too. No hitch-hikers Kaoru, not tonight," Sanosuke stated knowing his friends habit of helping people out.

"Yea, yea, I hear ya," Kaoru said walking out the door.

Sanosuke locked up after her and laid down on the couch. His gun close by should Enishi attack.

--

Kenshin rolled over in his sleep and abruptly jerked awake when pain shot through his shoulder. Kenji was resting peacefully beside him, undisturbed by his movement. He kissed his son's forehead and carefully got out of bed, covering Kenji with the blanket before leaving the room.

"Kenshin?" Sanosuke's voice asked cautiously.

"Yea Sano it's me. I doubt Enishi would attack me when I'm sober," Kenshin stated walking over to the couch and sitting beside Sanosuke.

"Yea but you probably doubted he'd ever attack you at all," Sanosuke replied.

Kenshin's stomach growled loudly and he wondered, while walking to the kitchen, if he still had some left over pizza.

"I'm pretty hungry myself," Sanosuke admitted heading for the kitchen.

"Thank god for leftover pizza," Kenshin sighed taking a bite of the cold supreme pizza.

"Yay!" Sanosuke said grabbing a piece.

Kenshin went to take another bite of pizza when he noticed a picture on the mantel of him and Enishi on the day they were partnered. He had thought it strange he was going to be serving on the force with his ex-wife's older brother. Kenshin shook his head to rid himself of any thoughts pertaining to his ex-wife. He walked over to the mantel, grabbed the picture and chucked it in the garbage before continuing on with his pizza. Sanosuke watched his friend closely for any signs of hysteria.

"Stop it Sano. It was attempted rape, not rape," Kenshin stated becoming annoyed with his friends worried gaze.

"It still has effects on the victim Kenshin, so don't act like it doesn't bother you," Sanosuke countered.

"Oh it bother's me, but I don't plan on dwelling on it. I was attacked, and then saved before anything overly damaging could happen. So stop looking at me like I could crack at any second," Kenshin said icily.

"Excuse me for being concerned," Sanosuke pouted.

Kenshin rolled his eyes, and got another piece of pizza. Both jumped when the high pitched phone range. Sanosuke motioned for Kenshin to keep eating while he answered.

"Sagara," Sanosuke answered.

Kenshin walked over to the sink to get some water and stared out the window.

"What do you mean he got away? Twenty officers and you couldn't keep up with one sadistic bastard? Fine I'll tell him," Sanosuke sighed hanging up the phone.

"Let me guess they didn't get Enishi?" Kenshin asked still looking out the window.

"Sorry. Well he's probably hiding out in the woods somewhere. Maybe they'll have better luck in the morning," Sanosuke grumbled sitting down at the kitchen table reaching for another piece of pizza.

"No need. He's right outside," Kenshin said staring out at a smirking Enishi.

"What!" Sanosuke said running up and looking out the window next to Kenshin.

Enishi waved and then pointed at Kenshin and motioned for him to come outside. Kenshin smirked and turned heading for the door.

"Kenshin where the hell do you think you going!" Sanosuke shouted grabbing his arm in an iron grip.

"I'm going outside. I suggest you keep your voice down before you wake Kenji," Kenshin growled jerking his arm away and grabbing his gun.

He checked the ammo, before securing the gun in the waist of his jeans. Kenshin heard Sanosuke behind him and turned glaring at him darkly.

"Stay in the house with Kenji. This is between me and Enishi. If you follow me I will kick your ass when I'm through with Enishi," Kenshin growled.

"This is stupid Kenshin. He could be armed," Sanosuke said harshly.

"Well I am armed, and I'm a much better shot than he is," Kenshin stated walking out the door and slamming it in Sanosuke's face.

--

"Well, I thought you'd never come and join me," Enishi cackled.

Kenshin studied Enishi for a moment checking for any signs that he may be carrying a weapon. He smirked when he noticed the bloody bandage on his forearm.

"Looks like my masked mutt got a piece of you," Kenshin chuckled darkly.

"Just a scratch, hows your shoulder?" Enishi asked with sadistic smirk.

"You're a poor shot Yukishiro, then again you always were. You couldn't even get a good shot off at me when I was under the influence of that drug," Kenshin said smirking back.

Enishi's smirk disappeared and his eyes darkened with anger.

"And drugs Yukishiro? That was something I thought more your sisters style," Kenshin chuckled.

"Your going to die Himura. I am going to kill you, but not before we have some more fun," Enishi growled lunging at him.

Kenshin pulled out the gun and fired sending a bullet directly into Enishi's kneecap sending him to the ground. Enishi grasped his bleeding knee and screamed in agony.

"Well now I'm sure Sanosuke has called and requested back up so I'm just going to sit out here with you until they get here. I don't know what the hell possessed you to attack me like you did, and I honestly don't give a shit. Your going to go to jail Enishi...you do know what they do to cops in jail don't you?" Kenshin asked smirking.

Enishi growled and attempted to crawl over to Kenshin, but couldn't, the wound to his knee to painful.

"Give me a break Yukishiro. What were you planning to do if you managed to crawl over to me? Bite my ankles?" Kenshin laughed.

Lights flashed as a squad car pulled up to the house. Kenshin watched in delight as Enishi was handcuffed and read his rights.

"I won't be in jail forever Himura! When I get out I will put you through so much pain, that you'll welcome hell as a retreat!" Enishi raged as he was shoved in the back of the police car.

"Make sure you have his knee taken care of. I'd hate for him not to make it to trial," Kenshin said as he walked back to the house.

"You should have just blown his head off," Sanosuke said as he entered the house.

"I couldn't. He was unarmed," Kenshin said putting his gun away.

"I bet you could have gotten away with it," Sanosuke said plopping down onto the couch.

"It still would have been wrong. Plus jail is the perfect place for him. I'm gonna go down and give my statement, and all that good stuff," Kenshin said grabbing his keys.

"Well I'll watch Kenji for ya," Sanosuke said flipping on the TV.

"Appreciate it," Kenshin said walking out the door.

A/N: Muhahaha! Kenshin is awsome...KENJI IS SOO CUTE!! Review! And let me know what you think!

A special thanks to Ali-chan et Vani-chan and KenSan1990 for reviewing! I am overjoyed that you like it!

To Ali-chan et Vani-chan: Oops! -- I did not mean to misspell Kaoru, I'll have to go and make sure to correct that! Thank you very much! Saitou will make an appearance soon, as for the question about the wolf...you will have to read and find out! again I thank you for your review.

To: KenSan1990: I am so pleased you liked it, and thank you for your comment.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hello! I am an all time SaitouxKenshin fan and I rarely see any fics with these two together...so BEHOLD! Please review and let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Rurouni Kenshin! I only wish I did.

Warning: SaitouxKenshin, violence, torture, attempted rape, yaoi MANSEX, and fowl language when my characters get pissed.

Summary: Kenshin Himura is an upstanding detective and single father. Everything seems to be going wonderfully until certain circumstances force him and his family to flee to New York where he is partnered with the mysterious Hajime Saitou. After that things take a turn for the bizarre, leaving our poor rurouni thinking he's on a one way trip to the loony bin. Can Kenshin discover what's going on before he goes into mental collapse?

AU

A few weeks had passed since that night, and Enishi was now sitting in jail. Kenshin smiled as he watched his son attempting to teach Sanosuke how to play chess.

"This game makes no since," Sanosuke grumbled as another one of his pieces fell to Kenji's knight.

"Check," Kenji said with a smile.

"How about a little mercy for you poor uncle," Sanosuke pleaded.

"Don't do it Kenji he deserves it," Kaoru laughed.

Shinta hid his laugh behind a fake cough as Kenji won the game.

"Oh my poor husband just had his rear-end handed to him by a six-year-old," Megumi chuckled.

"I demand a rematch!" Sanosuke said dramatically.

Kenji laughed but then covered his mouth as he yawned.

"Enough Sano, it's getting late and Kenji has school tomorrow," Kenshin stated lifting his son up and giving him a hug.

"But daddy!" Kenji whined.

"Nope. School is important Kenji," Kenshin said carrying his son to bed.

Kenji pouted, but complied as he crawled into bed for his story. Kenshin told Kenji his favorite story about the Wolf of Mibu in ancient Japan, before tucking his son in and hugging him goodnight. He cut off the light and left the door cracked.

"Your son plays a mean game of Chess," Sanosuke grumbled.

"I told you so," Kenshin chuckled.

Shinta groaned when his pager went off signaling he was needed at the hospital...again.

"I think your gonna need a vacation soon bro," Kenshin stated walking his brother and sister-in-law to the door.

"Sure I'll take one when you do," Shinta stated.

"Oh?" Kaoru challenged her husband.

"Or when my wife demands me to," Shinta sighed.

Kenshin made the sound of a whip, and laughed when his brother flipped him off.

"Goodnight Kenshin, don't worry I'll make sure he takes a break," Kaoru stated giving him a hug and walking out the door with her husband.

"Well glad it wasn't me," Megumi stated with a smile taking a sip of her tea.

She soon growled in annoyance as her pager to went off.

"Kenshin help! The hospital is stealing my wife!" Sanosuke said throwing his arms around Megumi and refusing to let her go.

"Well with it being a full-moon and all, I figured I'd be called in," Megumi sighed trying to pry her husband off her.

Sanosuke's eyes widened in realization.

"Oh no! I forgot!" He said jumping up and pulling his wife with him.

"Forgot what?" Kenshin asked puzzled by his friends behavior.

"I had something very important to do, and I gotta go. Sorry Kenshin! See ya later!" Sanosuke hollered pulling his wife with him out the door.

"My friends are so weird," Kenshin said closing and locking the door.

--

Kenshin woke up in the middle of the night with someone pounding on his front door. He threw the blankets off of him and stumbled sleepily to the door, pulling his hair back as he walked.

"Who is it?" Kenshin growled in annoyance.

The banging stopped and there was no answer. Kenshin stood there for a moment in confusion, when a sharp pain shot through his head making him stagger and lean against the wall. The pain then vanished as quickly as it had come.

"What the hell?" Kenshin asked aloud.

Then the sound of nails scratching wood, drew his attention back to the door. Kenshin reached for the doorknob to see what the hell this was all about when his body froze. He suddenly felt the need to get as far from the door as he could. He took several steps back and jumped when something large slammed against the door.

"Himura!" A distorted grotesque voice growled.

Kenshin ran to Kenji's room and grabbed him before running back to his room, closing and locking his door, before shoving a heavy oak dresser in front of the it.

"Dad? What's goin on?" Kenji asked sleepily.

Kenshin put a finger to his lips signaling Kenji to keep quiet. He cursed remembering that his gun was still out in the livingroom secretary. Kenshin could hear several loud bangs before something exploded. Then he heard things in the house being smashed to pieces. Kenshin pulled his son behind him and the bed. Kenji clutched his hand tightly but didn't make a sound, his eyes wide and frightened as an animalistic growl came from just outside Kenshin's bedroom door. The dresser shook as something slammed against the door.

Kenshin picked up Kenji and ran into the bathroom that was connected to his room. He threw open the window and set Kenji outside before diving through it as well. Just as he hoisted Kenji into his arms he heard what sounded like his dresser slamming against the far wall, and the thing behind the door snarl now inside his room. Then Kenshin ran without looking back. His feet were bare, and he was dressed only in gray sweat pants and a black tank-top. The cold night air cut through him as he ran to his car. Then he heard it. Something was running close behind him, and getting closer every second. If he stopped to get in the car and start it. Whatever it was would be on them in seconds, so he got a tight grip on Kenji before cutting sharply to the side. The thing behind him growled loudly and sounded way to close for comfort. Kenshin's heart was hammering painfully in his chest and his throat was dry.

"Daddy!" Kenji cried in fear as Kenshin stumbled over an unseen log.

Everything slowed down, as Kenshin started to fall to the ground. His eyes focused on his son's crying face and something inside him burst. He put out one hand that hit the ground and used the momentum to flip back onto his feet, before taking off again. Everything around him seemed to blur until the thing that was behind them faded away. Kenshin kept running for a little while until exhaustion overtook him. He sank down to his knee's gasping for air and clutching his son to him. He looked around and discovered his house was no where in sight, but Sanosuke's was just a few yards away. Kenshin found enough energy to rise to his feet and run once more until he was at Sanosuke's front door. One arm held Kenji close to him while he knocked loudly with his free hand.

"Sanosuke! Open up!" Kenshin shouted.

The door flew open and Megumi ushered them inside.

"What happened?" Megumi asked seeing Kenji in his pajama's and Kenshin in his sleep attire as well.

"Something broke into my house and chased us. Where is Sanosuke?" Kenshin asked.

"He went to go do something he said was really important. He hasn't come home yet," Megumi said worriedly.

Kenshin sat down on the couch with Kenji in his lap. Kenji sniffled and snuggled closer.

"You ok Kenji?" Kenshin asked pulling Kenji back to get a good look at him.

"I thought we were gonna get eaten!" Kenji cried burrowing back into his arms.

Kenshin sighed and leaned his head back against the couch. He started thinking how on earth had he been able to move that fast. Then he just chocked it up to adrenalin.

"Are you alright Ken? You look flushed," Megumi stated putting her hand on his forehead.

"I'm just tired from running," Kenshin stated.

Megumi pulled his hand close to her and checked his pulse. Her eyes widened.

"Your heart is beating at a phenomenal pace Ken," She said worriedly.

"It'll slow down in a minute. Can you get me a glass of water?" he asked.

Megumi nodded and headed to the kitchen. Sanosuke came bursting through the door and froze seeing Kenshin and Kenji on the couch.

"Oh thank god!" Sanosuke said running over to the couch.

"What?" Kenshin asked.

"Enishi escaped!" Sanosuke growled.

"He what!" Kenshin shouted.

Kenji whimpered and shivered in his arms.

"Why don't you take Kenji and let him rest in me and Sanosuke's bed Kenshin?" Megumi asked.

Kenshin nodded and stood to carry him there when his legs gave out. Sanosuke caught him and helped him sit back down.

"Are you hurt?" Sanosuke asked.

"No I guess my adrenaline rush is gone," Kenshin said leaning his head back against the couch and closing his eyes.

"Come on Kenji lets get you to bed," Sanosuke said pulling the boy into his arms and carrying him to his bedroom.

Megumi came over and handed Kenshin some water, which he drank quickly.

"So what happened?" Sanosuke asked coming back into the room.

"Something broke into my house," Kenshin stated.

"It could have been Enishi. He escaped and several officers are dead. He did say he'd come after you," Sanosuke said sadly.

"I don't know who or what it was that broke into my house. It could have been Enishi or some sort of animal. What are we supposed to do?" Kenshin asked.

"Well tonight your going to stay here, and tomorrow we'll speak with the captain and ask what we need to do. The other officers are out looking for him right now, maybe they'll find him," Sanosuke said.

"Alright," Kenshin said tiredly.

"You can take me and Megumi's bed with Kenji," Sanosuke said.

Kenshin was too tired to argue and thanked them before heading to bed. He crawled in beside his son and closed his eyes. His mind swam when trying to recall what the hell happened. It couldn't have been Enishi at his door. Then again he was half asleep. He'd have to go back and look the house over in the morning. His breathing slowed and he drifted off to sleep.

A/N: BEHOLD! ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR YOU ENJOYMENT!!! I do promise that our wolf of Mibu will make an appearance soon! YOU! points CLICK THE BUTTON AND REVIEW!! I CRAVE YOUR INPUT!

To Ali-chan et Vani-chan: I have updated! BE HAPPY!! dances around room


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hello! I am an all time SaitouxKenshin fan and I rarely see any fics with these two together...so BEHOLD! Please review and let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Rurouni Kenshin! I only wish I did.

Warning: SaitouxKenshin, violence, torture, attempted rape, yaoi MANSEX, and fowl language when my characters get pissed.

Summary: Kenshin Himura is an upstanding detective and single father. Everything seems to be going wonderfully until certain circumstances force him and his family to flee to New York where he is partnered with the mysterious Hajime Saitou. After that things take a turn for the bizarre, leaving our poor rurouni thinking he's on a one way trip to the loony bin. Can Kenshin discover what's going on before he goes into mental collapse?

AU

"How did he get here?" Sanosuke asked not seeing Kenshin's car anywhere.

"I think he ran," Megumi stated.

"Well that would explain his tiredness," Sanosuke sighed sitting on the couch.

"We need to take them somewhere safe Sano. You know the police won't find him, and if they do, they will most likely die," Megumi stated.

"I know. I've already informed the order, and they are going to do what they can," Sanosuke said putting his arms around his wife.

"How long will it take them though?" Megumi asked.

"I don't know, they're having enough trouble without having to go chase down Enishi. It could be a few weeks, or months," Sanosuke stated tiredly.

"Talk with the captain in the morning Sano, and explain to him that he better be quick in his decision," Megumi said.

"Don't worry Fox, I'll take care of it," Sanosuke yawned.

Megumi snuggled up with Sanosuke on the couch and the two drifted off to sleep.

--

Kenshin woke up to the wonderful aroma of pancakes. He looked around and didn't see Kenji so he must already be out there eating. Kenshin trudged into the kitchen, and discovered his son scarfing down pancakes in a race against Sanosuke. Megumi looked on in mild amusement before noticing him.

"Good morning Kenshin," She greeted gesturing to the empty seat beside Kenji.

"I win!" Sanosuke said triumphantly.

Kenji sighed, his face covered in syrup as he finished eating at a more normal pace. Kenshin chuckled and used a damp rag to wipe off his son's face.

"I didn't think it wise to send Kenji to school until Enishi is back in jail," Sanosuke said.

"Good decision. You need to take me to my house so I can get some clothes before we head to the station to speak to the captain," Kenshin said eating his pancakes.

"I don't want to go!" Kenji shouted fearfully.

Kenshin looked at his son sadly.

"Ok Kenji you stay here with Megumi," Kenshin said.

"Well hurry and eat so we can get things done," Sanosuke said setting his plate in the sink.

Kenshin finished quickly and they drove over to his house. Kenshin's eyes widened when he saw his demolished door. The living room was in shambles and so was his room. He picked out a black long sleeved shirt, blue jeans, his black steel toed boots, and his long black leather trench coat that Sanosuke had retrieved.

"Damn he did a number on your place," Sanosuke stated.

"It could have been much worse from the looks of things," Kenshin said studding the remains of his room.

"You are lucky," Sanosuke said.

"Yea, now lets go," Kenshin said walking out the door.

"I would remind you to lock up, but your door is missing. No wait it's over there on the floor," Sanosuke laughed.

"Haha Sano," Kenshin stated his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Sanosuke chuckled and walked back out to the car. Kenshin decided to take his own car as they went to see the captain.

--

"We're transferring you and Sagara to New York," the captain stated.

"What! What about my son he has to go to school," Kenshin protested.

"You can enroll him in a private school there. Your brother and Mrs. Sagara are being transferred to one of the hospitals up there as well," the captain said.

"Isn't New York a little far?" Kenshin asked.

"Quit your bitching Himura! These are my final orders to you. Your new Captain will be Mr. Aoshi Shinomori. You will be taking orders from him. It is for you, and both of your families safety. Enishi Yukishiro is more dangerous than we first anticipated. I will keep Mr. Shinomori updated on the Yukishiro case and he will pass information on to you as needed. Kenshin Himura, Sanosuke Sagara it was an honor having you on my squad. Good luck and keep safe," the captain finished in dismissal.

--

"New York?" Shinta asked in disbelief.

"Yea I'm sorry bro," Kenshin sighed.

"What do you mean your sorry this is great!" Shinta said in excitement.

Kenshin looked at his brother questioningly.

"They have some of the top hospitals in the country in New York, and now I'll have the chance to work in one!" Shinta explained.

"Good luck telling Kaoru about packing up and leaving," Kenshin stated bringing Shinta back to reality.

"Shit," Shinta cursed thinking about the verbal slashing he was going to be getting from his wife.

--

"New York?" Megumi asked surprised.

"Yup," Sanosuke stated.

"Well where you go I go," Megumi said with a smile.

"Shinta was excited when I told him, I'm glad your taking it well," Kenshin said.

"What about Kenji? How's he taking it?" Sanosuke asked.

"Are you kidding? He's always wanted to go see the statue of liberty and Empire state building. He's thrilled," Kenshin said with a smile.

Kenji came bouncing into the room.

"When can we get packed?" he asked.

"The sooner the better. Sano?" Kenshin asked.

"Sure thing. I'll be back later Fox," Sanosuke said kissing his wife.

--

After Kenshin and Kenji had all their stuff in the moving trailer, they went back to Sanosuke's house to pack their stuff as well. Megumi jumped when the phone rang.

"Yes?" she answered.

"Hey Megumi this is Shinta, tell my brother my wife gave the green light as well and we're packing now. Give us a call when everyone else is ready," Shinta said.

"Of course," Megumi said hanging up.

"Was that Shinta?" Kenshin asked carrying a box through the living room.

"Yea he said he got the green light from Kaoru and their packing right now. We're supposed to call when we're done packing things here," Megumi informed.

"Alright," Kenshin smiled.

--

After everything was packed they all headed for the airport.

"I don't like plane's" Sanosuke said buckling his seatbelt as the stewardess instructed.

"Why?" Kenji asked beside him.

"Because if man were meant to fly god would have given us wings," Sanosuke grumbled tightening his seatbelt.

"Why?" Kenji asked.

"That's just the way I feel," Sanosuke said staring at him.

"Why?" Kenji asked staring back.

"It just is," Sanosuke said with a glare.

"Why?" Kenji asked.

Kenshin was cracking up across from him covering his face with his hand.

"Stop it," Shinta growled elbowing him in the side, which made him crack up all the more.

"Kenji lets play a game. Don't say or ask me why for the next couple of hours and I'll give you five bucks," Sanosuke said sweetly.

"Why?" Kenji asked blinking at him.

"Damnit!" Sanosuke growled under his breath.

Kenshin was laughing harder now.

"What is so funny?" Kaoru asked looking at him strangely.

"I said I'd give him ten bucks if he annoyed Sanosuke all the way to New York," Kenshin whispered laughing.

Megumi grinned and watched as her husband went one step closer to mental collapse.

--

"I am never riding a plane with you and your son again," Sanosuke growled with his eye twitching.

Kenshin just chuckled and handed Kenji ten bucks which he stuffed into his pocket smiling.

"My pour baby," Megumi said dramatically hugging her twitching husband.

"He's just curious Sano," Kenshin said smirking.

"Why you little!" Sanosuke growled going to tackle his friend.

Kenshin just stepped to the side and watched his friend hit the ground.

"You evil bastard!" Sanosuke hissed.

"Watch your mouth Sagara," Kenshin warned pointing at Kenji next to him.

"Kenshin, stop tormenting Sanosuke," Shinta sighed.

"Why?" Kenshin asked tilting his head like Kenji.

"Because he's about to crack," Shinta pointed out.

"Why?" Kenshin asked with a sweet smile.

"You are so immature," Shinta scoffed taking a step ahead of him.

Kenshin tugged on his ponytail causing Shinta to yelp.

"Why?" Kenshin asked laughing.

"Oh that is it!" Shinta said dropping his luggage and turning around to pummel his brother.

Kenshin turned to run and ran right into a smirking Sanosuke. Kenshin stepped to the side and took off making Shinta run into Sanosuke sending both to the ground. Kenshin laughed out right pointing at them on the floor.

"Alright boys! It's pathetic when a six-year-old, can act better than three adults," Kaoru stated holding Kenji's hand.

Megumi nodded in agreement.

"Alright, I'll behave," Kenshin said unconvincingly.

Shinta and Sanosuke got back up and grabbed the bags 'accidently' hitting Kenshin with them on their way by. Kenshin just chuckled and grabbed the remaining bags before following the others. They arrived at an apartment complex just outside of central park. Sanosuke and Megumi had an apartment on the third floor, Shinta, and Kaoru had an apartment on the fourth floor, and Kenshin and Kenji had a fifth floor apartment. Kenji ran inside as soon as Kenshin opened the door. The apartment was spacious and beautiful. The living room was a dark blue, with wood flooring. The couches and chairs were slightly darker than the walls, and a large mahogany coffee table sat in the middle of the room. The kitchen had black marble counter tops, mahogany cabinets, and black tiled flooring. The stove was black and silver along with the refrigerator. Kenshin walked into the master bedroom and gawked at the large king-size four-poster mahogany bed. The room was a light lavender, with wood flooring, and a mahogany dresser and desk also occupying it. Kenji's room was a light blue with wood flooring as well. His bed was a twin four-poster mahogany, and a small mahogany desk and dresser also occupied it.

"Man this place is high class," Kenshin stated looking through all the rooms again and again.

A/N: Yes Kenji! Drive Sano into madness!! Muhahahaha! OUR WOLF WILL MAKE AN APPEARANCE IN THE NEXT CHAPPIE!!! CLICK THE BUTTON! YOU KNOW YOU WANNA!!!!

To Ali-chan et Vani-chan: YOU ARE WELCOME!!! has had many, many cups of coffee


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hello! I am an all time SaitouxKenshin fan and I rarely see any fics with these two together...so BEHOLD! Please review and let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Rurouni Kenshin! I only wish I did.

Warning: SaitouxKenshin, violence, torture, attempted rape, yaoi MANSEX, and fowl language when my characters get pissed.

Summary: Kenshin Himura is an upstanding detective and single father. Everything seems to be going wonderfully until certain circumstances force him and his family to flee to New York where he is partnered with the mysterious Hajime Saitou. After that things take a turn for the bizarre, leaving our poor rurouni thinking he's on a one way trip to the loony bin. Can Kenshin discover what's going on before he goes into mental collapse?

AU

Aoshi Shinomori pinched the bridge of his nose to help dissipate the migraine that was trying to put him in a very bad mood.

"IT'S BEEN FOREVER SINCE I'VE SEEN SAGARA! I WONDER WHEN HE'S GONNA GET HERE!" Misao yelled excitedly dancing around Aoshi's office.

"Misao, my heart, please cease your unnecessary yelling before my skull cracks open and my brain leaks out onto the floor," Aoshi stated in a calm voice.

"I can't help it! I'm EXCITED!" Misao started quietly but yelled in the end.

Aoshi's eyes flashed amber and he let out a growl before moving so fast Misao screamed when he was suddenly right in front of her. Aoshi cringed and growled loudly, amber shining through his usually ice blue eyes. Misao gulped and tried to take a step away but Aoshi pulled her against him and rested his head between her neck and shoulder.

"You know you have no reason to fear me Koishi," Aoshi said brushing the hidden scar on Misao's shoulder.

"I know in my heart and soul you would never hurt me, but that doesn't change the fact that you can look damn scary when your mad," Misao stated hugging Aoshi tightly.

"I"m not mad...just agitated," Aoshi stated lifting his head to brush a gentle kiss across Misao's forehead.

Misao however had other plans and jumped up crushing their mouths together in a demanding kiss, that Aoshi responded to just as aggressively.

"Sorry to interrupt, but you sent for me," Saitou Hajime stated from the doorway.

"OH WHY DON'T YOU KNOCK!" Misao shouted blushing.

Aoshi again cringed and resisted the urge to lose all composure and strangle his mate.

"Simple Weasel...I cannot knock on the door when you leave it wide open," Saitou stated with a smirk.

"Misao!" Aoshi snapped in warning when the girl looked like she was about to scream once again.

"Oh fine! Take his side," Misao hissed before briskly walking out of the office. Aoshi dropped his head to his desk and instantly regretted it.

"Shinomori, today if you please I have things to do," Saitou stated lighting a cigarette.

"Sagara is being sent our way. With him is another detective, I don't know his name because it wasn't given for his protection. Apparently...the man with him is being pursued violently by one Enishi Yukishiro," Aoshi stated.

"He must be new, because I've never heard of him," Saitou stated.

"Well he may be new but he's already racked up a body count of twenty," Aoshi stated with a frown.

"Who's responsible for this one," Saitou asked a trace of menace in his voice.

"I will get all the information when Sagara gets here," Aoshi stated.

"Do you know anything about the other detective?" Saitou asked.

"Not much, just that he is male, and has risen in the ranks quickly," Aoshi stated with an impressed tone looking over the information in his hands.

"Well we will need to get him away from Sagara before he catches his stupidity," Saitou stated with a smirk.

"Do not start anything with him this time Saitou. You claim him as weak, but all the collateral damage done with your last brawl suggests otherwise," Aoshi stated with a glare.

"Yes he is strong against brick and steel not against me," Saitou stated his eyes glowing slightly.

"As you have proved over, and, over again, over the damned centuries! Why do you always end up beating the shit out of him anyway?" Aoshi asked curiously.

"Simple. He spouts he is the stronger, and my instincts tell me to prove him wrong until he gets it," Saitou stated.

"This time ignore him," Aoshi said irritated by their constant fighting.

"No," Saitou chuckled.

"Damn it Hajime!" Aoshi growled.

"What? I won't start anything unless he steps out of place," Saitou stated.

"Keep the damage to a minimum this time Hajime the council was absolutely pissed when a ten story building was brought down to a pile of rubble during your last fight," Aoshi warned.

"Sagara was the one who destroyed the major support beam, I only brought down a few walls," Saitou stated.

"You are hopeless," Aoshi sighed.

"Have I ever led you to believe I was anything else?" Saitou stated smirking.

Aoshi replied with a dark glare. Saitou could hear his teeth grind as someone banged loudly on the door.

"Yo Shinomori! Long time no see!" Sanosuke said cheerily as he entered the room.

Aoshi was about to advise Sanosuke to keep the volume down, when a squealing Misao sprang into the room and jumped on Sanosuke giving him a big hug.

"SAGARA!! I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN FOREVER! HOW ARE YOU? HOW'S MEGUMI? IS SHE WITH YOU?" Misao squealed loudly.

"Hey Misao! I'm good, Megumi's good, and no she's at the hospital," Sanosuke replied with a smile.

"Misao! Calm down before you kill me," Aoshi growled rubbing his temples.

"Oh sorry Aoshi," Misao whispered unlatching herself from Sanosuke with a sheepish smile.

"It's fine...will you bring me something for this headache," Aoshi sounded very close to whining.

Misao ran out of the room to locate some sort of headache reliever leaving the men alone.

"Wow...she is still hyper as hell," Sanosuke said laughing.

"Yes...I know," Aoshi snapped.

"What did I do?" Sanosuke asked indigently.

"You were born," Saitou stated lighting another cigarette.

"SAITOU! WHEN THE HELL DID YOU GET BACK!" Sanosuke shouted pointing at him with his mouth agape.

"A few years ago Sagara. You really should remain up to speed with who is where," Saitou stated.

"DON'T YOU TELL ME WHAT TO DO ASSHOLE!" Sanosuke shouted.

"Sagara I suggest you close your mouth, before I am forced to rip out your voice box," Aoshi snarled.

"He started it," Sanosuke grumbled.

"I was merely giving some advice Sagara nothing more," Saitou stated.

"I DON'T WANT ANY ADVISE FROM YOU! YOU SACK OF SHIT!" Sanosuke shouted.

"Sanosuke Sagara, I believe I asked you not to make our first impression a bad one before I let you out of the car," Kenshin stated calmly.

Saitou's attention immediately snapped to the side and his very breath slammed out of him. He would recognize that long red hair, and amber eyes anywhere. The x shaped scar wasn't present, but that was his rival, and the only man he would ever consider his equal.

"Please forgive my friends rudeness Mr?" Kenshin asked looking at Saitou.

"Saitou Hajime," Saitou stated extending his hand.

"Kenshin Himura," Kenshin stated grasping the hand before him giving it a firm shake.

Saitou had a very hard time looking away from those amber eyes. Those eyes had always fascinated him. They seemed to glow constantly. Yes his own eyes were amber, but they were mixed in with a little brown and dim unless in the heat of battle or passion.

"If you start apologizing for your friend now, he may never learn to do so on his own," Saitou said smirking over at Sanosuke.

Sanosuke's eyes were narrowed in a suspicious scowl. He did not like the way Saitou was looking at his friend. Saitou and Kenshin's past was anything but friendly so he couldn't help but think the Wolf of Mibu was up to something.

"You are quite right Mr. Hajime," Kenshin stated glaring at Sanosuke.

"Please call me Saitou," Saitou stated charmingly still unable to look away from his ex-rival.

"Alright then. Sanosuke you owe Saitou an apology," Kenshin stated staring at his friend expectantly.

"No way! This wasn't even a first impression! Me and Saitou go way back, and trust me he isn't expecting an apology. He'd probably expect hell to freeze over first," Sanosuke stated glaring intensely at Saitou.

'Why the hell is he staring at Kenshin like that!' Sanosuke growled in his mind.

"He is quite right. We never have seen eye to eye," Saitou stated.

"It doesn't matter if you get along or not. In a working environment he should know to remain civil. Personal problems are to be dealt with in a different environment, away from ones work. Especially concerning work where you may end up depending on the person you have a problem with," Kenshin stated.

Saitou was thoroughly enjoying listening to his ex-rivals voice. The voice was strong and sure, unlike laden with guilt as it had been in his past life. Not to mention he found Kenshin's voice extremely sexy, and wondered what that voice would sound like when heavy with desire. Idea's were forming in the wolf's mind...none of them innocent.

"Extremely well put Mr. Himura," Aoshi spoke finally getting over his shock of seeing his long dead rival/alle standing in front of him.

"You are Aoshi Shinomori?" Kenshin asked managing to pull his eyes away from the interesting Saitou Hajime.

Saitou was the only man besides himself that he knew who had eyes of amber. Though they were a dimmer shade, they were sharp and captivating all the same. Kenshin couldn't figure out if it was the mans eyes, or something else, but the man fascinated him.

"Yes. I am the leader of this squad, and though some of your information has been sent here some rather important recent information is still needed. I hope you will be willing to fill me in," Aoshi stated.

"Oh Aoshi I found some aspirin!" Misao stated springing into the room with a glass of water in one hand and aspirin in the other.

Misao stopped short when she caught sight of Kenshin.

"You're...You're...You're!" Misao stuttered pointing at him.

Aoshi gave Misao a look warning her not to say anything of the mans past life.

"You're hair! It's gorgeous!" Misao squealed running over behind Kenshin and grabbing his ponytail.

Aoshi was glad for Misao's understanding but looked at his mate worriedly when he noticed her eyes shining with unshed tears. Himura's death in the past had hit everyone hard, Misao had never fully recovered from the death of her friend and seemed to be overwhelmed when running into his reincarnation.

"Um...thanks," Kenshin stated glancing over his shoulder at the excited girl.

"Sorry I just get excited! Here you go Aoshi! Call me if you need anything!" Misao chirped holding back tears before running out the door.

Kenshin just kind of stood there and blinked thinking the girl a bit odd, but amusing.

"Well Himura?" Aoshi asked.

"Oh yea. A while back my partner attacked and shot me. Sanosuke saved me and got me to a hospital. That same night my partner tried again to attack me and I blew a hole in his knee cap. He got a speedy trial and was put in jail. He escaped and, I, my family, Sanosuke, and his family were sent here," Kenshin stated.

"Why is Enishi after you?" Aoshi asked curiously.

Sanosuke opened his mouth but was swiftly interrupted.

"I arrested his younger sister for drug possession, and it pissed him off," Kenshin stated easily his face and voice betraying the chaos in his mind.

Sanosuke threw his friend a look that stated they would be having a little chat later. Kenshin just blinked at his friend innocently. Saitou and Aoshi exchanged a glance sensing something was up.

"Confirm Sagara?" Aoshi asked.

"Yea that's it," Sanosuke stated deciding to back his friend for the moment.

Saitou continued to study Kenshin closely. The man had paled slightly and though no normal person would notice it, his breathing pattern had also become slightly irregular. Saitou focused his enhanced abilities to focus on Kenshin's heart and discovered his heartbeat had sped up slightly as well.

'What's wrong with him?' Saitou asked himself.

"Alright here's what is going to happen. Today you will spend time settling in at your new location. Tomorrow afternoon I request you return here by one o'clock so I can assign you your new partners," Aoshi stated.

"Why not just let me and Kenshin partner up? We're familiar with each other," Sanosuke asked.

"Yes but not with this area. I need to have you both pared with someone who knows their way around. I'm a busy man and have no time to hold your hand until you get used to your surroundings...I will leave that to your new partner," Aoshi stated.

"Fine, are we done here?" Kenshin asked seeming more than ready to leave.

"Yes for today. See you both tomorrow...and Sagara do not be late," Aoshi stated in a steely tone.

"It was a pleasure meeting you," Kenshin stated to Aoshi, and Saitou before practically running out of the office.

Saitou's eyes followed Kenshin out admiring his retreating form.

'Nice ass,' Saitou noted.

Sanosuke waved off Aoshi's threat and flipped Saitou the bird before strolling out of the office.

"What peaceful days we had...are now over," Aoshi groaned laying his head on the desk.

"No doubt," Saitou stated walking out of the office.

A/N: OH HOW I LOVE THE WOLF OF MIBU!! snickers Saitou is a naughty boy, and I love it! Muhahahha! Poor Aoshi!

To Ali-chan et Vani-chan: Here you are my friend! I heart you for your devotion as my only continuous reviewer!

To thealchemist'sdaughter: I'm glad you liked it! I thought them adorable as well! Have no fear I shall not be brought down, fore writing this makes me very happy! Thank you for your review!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hello! I am an all time SaitouxKenshin fan and I rarely see any fics with these two together...so BEHOLD! Please review and let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Rurouni Kenshin! I only wish I did.

Warning: SaitouxKenshin, violence, torture, attempted rape, yaoi MANSEX, and fowl language when my characters get pissed.

Summary: Kenshin Himura is an upstanding detective and single father. Everything seems to be going wonderfully until certain circumstances force him and his family to flee to New York where he is partnered with the mysterious Hajime Saitou. After that things take a turn for the bizarre, leaving our poor rurouni thinking he's on a one way trip to the loony bin. Can Kenshin discover what's going on before he goes into mental collapse?

AU

"So why did you decide to lie to your new boss?" Sanosuke asked with a glare.

"I did not lie. Enishi was pissed off when I arrested Tomoe, and that was probably what set him off. I didn't think every bit of information concerning my attack was that important," Kenshin stated.

"The man tried to rape and kill you kenshin," Sanosuke stated.

"Look Sagara, it's already hard enough to establish respect among the ranks do to my age. It would only be that much harder if I came in the weepy victim. Do me a favor and don't say anything," Kenshin said glancing at his friend in warning.

"Alright, but if the information is needed at a certain time don't expect me to lie about it," Sanosuke stated.

"Fine," Kenshin said pulling into the parking place in front of the apartment complex.

--

"Are you alright Misao?" Aoshi asked stepping into his mates office.

She wiped away the tears that had fallen and smiled.

"Fine, it was just a bit overwhelming," Misao sniffled.

"I know Koishi. You must never mention his past life to him. This Himura is not the same we remember," Aoshi said walking over and pulling Misao against him.

"I know," Misao said leaning up and kissing her mate passionately.

"This reminds me...weren't we doing something before we were interrupted?" Aoshi said kicking the door closed and quickly locking it.

"Yes...yes we were," Misao stated with a sly smile.

--

"Alright lets unpack all this stuff so we can go get something to eat," Kenshin said cutting through the tape keeping the box closed.

"This is gonna take forever!" Kenji whined.

"Not if you help me," Kenshin stated.

"But I wanna go see the Statue Of Liberty! Or the Empire State Building! Or explore that huge park!" Kenji whined louder.

"Not until we get all this stuff put away and organized," Kenshin said firmly opening another box.

"Your mean!" Kenji yelled stamping a foot.

"Kenji Himura stop throwing a tantrum and go put your stuff where it belongs," Kenshin said in a hard tone.

"Fine! But I'm not talking to you anymore!" Kenji cried running to his room and slamming the door.

Kenshin sighed and started putting away the pots and pans in the kitchen cabinets. An hour and half went by and almost everything was put away. Kenji hadn't come out of his room or made a sound during this time. Kenshin glanced at his son's door worriedly. He walked over and gave the door a soft knock. When he received no answer he opened the door and looked in. Not a single box had been unpacked and Kenji was out cold on his bed. Kenshin shook his head and gave a soft chuckle at his son's defiance. He quietly opened the boxes and put the stuff away. He felt a little guilty about uprooting his son and moving him to such a busy and loud place. He finished putting everything in Kenji's room away, and then finished putting away the few things left in the living room. Kenshin flopped down on the couch and closed his eyes. He opened his eyes when he heard tiny steps approaching him finding a solemn Kenji.

"Sorry daddy," Kenji said quietly.

"It's my fault. You didn't get your nap today, and you get grumpy when you don't so don't worry about it," Kenshin said sitting up and giving his son a hug.

"Can we go to the park now?" Kenji asked.

"Yes we can, get your coat," Kenshin said smiling when his son shot off like a bullet.

--

"I'm telling you Fox! That bastard is up to something!" Sanosuke ranted for the hundredth time.

"Sano it will be fine. Kenshin is a big boy he can handle himself," Megumi stated with amusement.

"Against a human yes Kenshin would have no problem, but against a wolf I doubt it," Sanosuke stated.

"Now Sanosuke, I know Saitou is not the nicest person, but he is an honorable man and wouldn't abuse his power in such a way," Megumi chastised.

"HONORABLE MAN! HONORABLE! THAT SACK OF SHIT IS ANYTHING BUT HONORABLE!" Sanosuke shouted.

"Sanosuke Sagara just because you don't like the man doesn't give you the right spit on his good name," Megumi growled.

"Your right Megumi...I should just spit on him not his name," Sanosuke said with a smile just thinking about it.

"You are hopeless," Megumi stated picking up a book to read.

"Horny too," Sanosuke said heatedly in her ear causing her to jump.

"Too bad,. I don't sleep with three year olds," Megumi stated going back to her book.

Sanosuke grinned wickedly before tossing the book away from his mate and pouncing on her.

"SANOSUKE YOU HOUND!" Megumi laughed.

--

"I like it here. The hospital was nice," Shinta stated putting away a few books.

"It's so crowded here though," Kaoru said putting away the dishes.

"You'll get used to it, at least for a while," Shinta said with a smile opening another box.

"But the people here are so loud and obnoxious!" Kaoru whined.

"You should fit right in," Shinta mumbled.

Shinta suddenly found him self on the floor after a pan crashed into the back of his head.

"I HEARD THAT!" Kaoru shouted.

"Sorry my love," Shinta said meekly.

"DAMN RIGHT YOU ARE!" Kaoru growled slamming things around in the kitchen.

Shinta chuckled quietly and continued to empty boxes

--

Sanosuke groaned when he heard someone pounding on his door. He rolled over in the bed and felt around for his wife. He opened his eyes discovering she was gone. He growled in annoyance as he jerked on some pants before answering the door.

"Morning sunshine," Kenshin said handing Sanosuke some coffee.

Kenshin was attired in a plain white-t-shirt and blue jeans, with a blue jean jacket.

"What time is it?" Sanosuke asked taking a drink of the coffee and immediately fanning his tongue after swallowing the scalding liquid.

"It's eleven thirty, and careful that's hot," Kenshin said amused.

"Hehe funny," Sanosuke said with narrowed eyes.

"I thought we should go to the station now considering the traffic we will undoubtably encounter," Kenshin said taking a drink of his own coffee.

"Good idea...where's Kenji?" Sanosuke asked noticing the boy was not with him.

"At school. I checked it out yesterday and it seems safe enough," Kenshin said.

"That's good. Let me get dressed and we can go," Sanosuke said heading back to his room.

Sanosuke came out dressed in a black t-shirt and blue jeans, grabbing his white windbreaker before following Kenshin out. As was to be expected they encountered traffic...a lot of traffic.

--

"There late," Aoshi said icily glaring at the clock.

"Did you really expect Sagara to be on time?" Saitou said with a blank stare.

"No...but it's still irritating," Aoshi sighed leaning back in his chair.

"Did you consider my proposal?" Saitou asked lighting a cigarette.

"I'm sorry to break your heart like this...but I'm married," Aoshi stated in exaggerated sad tone.

Saitou quirked a brow at the mans strange behavior.

"I'm sorry sleep deprivation makes me weird," Aoshi grumbled and then stared at his desk tilting his head as if he found it fascinating.

"Weasel you need to get your mate some coffee," Saitou stated as Misao came bounding into the room with a big smile.

"Why?" she asked looking over at Aoshi who was transfixed by his desk.

"Oh," she stated leaving the room.

Saitou walked up next to Aoshi and waved his hand in front of the mans face getting no reaction.

"Shinomori?" he questioned.

Again he received no reaction. Saitou looked around the room to see if anyone was watching, before he took his lighter out of his pocked and slowly moved it only centimeters from Aoshi's face. He looked around once more before smirking evilly and striking the lighter. The reaction was immediate and damn funny. Aoshi let out a surprised scream before jerking back and flailing his arms as if they were on fire. This of course caused his chair to tilt back before starting its decent to the floor. Saitou looked on in fascination as Aoshi appeared to be trying to swim his chair back to a standing position. This of course failed and he and his chair hit the floor rather hard with a loud crash. Saitou casually started to leave the scene when he heard a furious growl. He looked over his shoulder to see Aoshi peering over the top of his desk with the fires of hell in his eyes. Saitou had about three seconds to turn and brace himself before Aoshi leapt over the desk and tackled him.

"I WILL EAT YOUR FACE YOU SADISTIC BASTARD!!!" Aoshi shouted seeming to froth at the mouth.

Saitou stared up at him with apparent amusement.

"This a bad time?" Sanosuke asked with a tremor in his voice.

Aoshi and Saitou snapped there gazes to the side spotting Sanosuke and Kenshin in the door way. There bodies seemed to tremble slightly and Kenshin grabbed Sanosuke's arm.

"Excuse us for a moment," Kenshin stated with a slight tremor in his voice as well.

Saitou and Aoshi watched as the two men went out into the hall and Aoshi groaned as he heard them erupt into a fit of laughter.

"Awake now Shinomori?" Saitou asked with a smirk.

Aoshi glared down at Saitou darkly before standing and 'accidently' kicking Saitou in the side. Saitou chuckled and got off the floor just as Kenshin and Sanosuke came back in the room, both still snickering slightly.

"Are you quite finished!" Aoshi growled.

"Um...yes sir," Kenshin said both men sobering up and giving Aoshi their attention.

"After careful consideration I have assigned Sagara to be partnered with Misao, and Himura you will be assigned to Hajime," Aoshi stated and mentally prepared for the oncoming atomic explosion.

"SHINOMORI YOU HAVE GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME!" Sanosuke shouted angrily.

"No I assure you this is a serious decision that will not be changed," Aoshi stated calmly.

"LOOK YOU CAN'T TRUST MY BUDDY TO THAT ASSHOLE!" Sanosuke bellowed.

"I believe I just did," Aoshi said simply.

"THIS WILL NEVER WORK! WHY CAN'T KENSHIN GET PARTNERED WITH MISAO! AND JUST PARTNER ME WITH SOME RANDOM OTHER!" Sanosuke exclaimed loudly.

"Because Saitou is in need of a partner, and so is my wife," Aoshi said slightly irritated.

"BUT WHY THAT ASSHOLE AOSHI! WHY!" Sanosuke shouted.

"BECAUSE I FUCKING SAID SO! AND WHAT IS IT WITH YOU AND YOUR FIXATION ON SAITOU'S ASSHOLE?" Aoshi shouted back.

Sanosuke stared at the man as if he'd grown a second head.

"WHAT?" he shouted in disbelief.

--

Saitou tunned them out and turned his attention to Kenshin who was just standing there a little tensely with a displeased look on his face at Sanosuke's behavior.

"As amusing as this is, I am in need of some coffee. Would you like to join me?" he asked turning to Kenshin.

"Coffee sounds good," Kenshin stated walking out the door with Saitou leaving the other two men to argue to their hearts content.

He felt Saitou grab his arm as he walked towards the lobby, and looked back over his shoulder in inquiry.

"You don't want the coffee here I assure you. There is an excellent Café a few blocks from here," Saitou stated at the questioning look.

"Ok...lets take my car and you navigate. I need to learn my way around," Kenshin stated walking out the front doors and towards his Mustang.

"Fine by me," Saitou stated following and sliding smoothly into the passengers seat.

A/N: BEHOLD ANOTHER UPDATE FOR YOUR ENJOYMENT!! Sorry for the hold up, but work is getting hectic along with trying to get my GED. Things kinda pilled up on me but I'm starting to clear them off! So please forgive me if it takes a little longer before I update. I PROMISE I WILL NOT LEAVE YOU HANGIN FOR TOO LONG!

To Ali-chan et Vani-chan: hehe Saitou's a naughty boy! I'm glad you enjoyed it! The next chapter will have a lot more Saitou and Kenshin interaction. But be patient for it may be a week or so before I'll be able to update again. BUT I SHALL TRY FOR SOONER! Thank you for reviewing!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hello! I am an all time SaitouxKenshin fan and I rarely see any fics with these two together...so BEHOLD! Please review and let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Rurouni Kenshin! I only wish I did.

Warning: SaitouxKenshin, violence, torture, attempted rape, yaoi MANSEX, and fowl language when my characters get pissed.

Summary: Kenshin Himura is an upstanding detective and single father. Everything seems to be going wonderfully until certain circumstances force him and his family to flee to New York where he is partnered with the mysterious Hajime Saitou. After that things take a turn for the bizarre, leaving our poor rurouni thinking he's on a one way trip to the loony bin. Can Kenshin discover what's going on before he goes into mental collapse?

AU

"Oh the people here are just lovely," Kenshin sneered as horns blared and obscenities were shouted after.

"You'll get used to it," Saitou stated before instructing him to turn right.

They pulled up to a small café with a large sign reading 'Tokio's Café' over the door in big white letters over black. There were two large tinted windows allowing insiders to peer out and keep the sun from blinding them. Tokio's was the only store down a line that did not have an all glass front that you could see inside.

"This looks nice," Kenshin commented as the door closed behind them. The room smelt like computers, he noted; Computers and hint of cherry blossoms.

The walls were a rich red accented with dark almost black mahogany crown molding. The counters were topped with black marble, and mahogany chairs with black leather seats where at each table. A long black marble counter ran along one of the walls, with round black leather seats aliened along it. Above each table was a glowing paper lantern with a Japanese symbol painted on it made entirely of red and white cloth. On the right side of the long black counter was a sectioned off area with several computers and wireless Internet hookups.

Strategically placed on walls were beautiful Japanese paintings made well into the eighteenth century with sculptures just as old setting in places everyone was sure to see. If people didn't come here for the coffee or the Internet they came to view the art. To keep things interesting she'd changed them every now and again just because she was tired of seeing the same old thing. The floors were a white marble with black inlaid streaks running through it like lightning.

"Tokio has always been a classy woman with an eye for fine art," Saitou commented.

"You a friend of the owner?" Kenshin asked as they took a seat at one of the tables.

"You could say that," Saitou stated.

Kenshin arched a brow at the response before looking over the menu. He didn't know this many different kinds of coffee existed he certainly didn't give coffee that much thought.

"Impressive selection," Kenshin commented.

"Yes I know. I taste tested and selected each and every one of them," A woman's voice sounded from behind Kenshin making him jump slightly before turning.

The woman was of average height and fair skinned with long black hair pulled halfway up in a bun with two cherry blossom hair pins holding it in place, while the rest flowed freely down to her lower back. Bangs to short to pull back framed two dark forest green eyes beautifully. She was attired in a black kimono top, with red flowers decorating the front and some of the back, and black slacks. Black Japanese styled sandals adorned her perfect sized shining red-toed feet.

"You have a very nice Café ma'am," Kenshin stated with a friendly smile.

"Why thank you sir, and please call me Tokio," she stated with equal friendliness, shaking hands with him.

"Good morning Tokio," Saitou stated in greeting giving a small smile.

"Good morning to you too sweetie. Your usually not a social bee so I gather that this is your new partner that you so rudely have not introduced to me yet," Tokio said in mock irritation.

"Tokio this is my new partner Kenshin Himura," Saitou said gesturing to Kenshin.

"You are hopeless. Well enough chit-chat, what can I get you gentleman and Saitou?" Tokio asked crossing her arms.

Saitou resisted the urge to roll his eyes, while Kenshin just watched the exchange between them with mild amusement.

"Swiss Mocha," They both stated in unison.

Saitou and Kenshin blinked at each other for a moment.

"No sugar, just creamer," They stated at the same time.

"Oh yea we're gonna get along just fine," Kenshin smiled rather pleased.

Saitou nodded in agreement hoping to get along way better than fine in the future. Tokio watched them closely before a mischievous smile crept up on her lips.

"Coming right up guys," Tokio said sweetly heading back to the kitchen.

Saitou eyed her suspiciously while Kenshin continued looking at all the different kinds of coffee blends. He still couldn't believe that there was that many different ways to make coffee accidentally flipping the page to find a whole new list of different kinds of tea hot and cold.

"Whoa…" he stared.

"She's up to something," Saitou stated narrowing his eyes.

"Oh?" Kenshin asked, "What do you mean?"

"I don't know what but I just thought I'd warn you to be on guard Himura," Saitou stated, "she's pretty sneaky when she wants to be"

"She just met me, why would I have to be on guard?" he frowned with slight concern.

"I know her and she has that look on her face that suggest she's coming up with a god knows what project," Saitou stated, "I just knew it was coming"

"You seem to know her pretty well. She your girlfriend?" Kenshin inquired curiously.

"No ex-wife actually," Tokio stated placing their coffee's and creamer on the table with a smile.

Saitou gave her a suspicious glance before putting creamer in his coffee.

"Really? You seem to get along so well though," Kenshin said in surprise.

"Oh well it wasn't a nasty divorce like most people now a days. He's sweet, charming, attractively arrogant and dead sexy, nothing to be angry about there. We love each other still, we just aren't in love with each other," Tokio stated with a smile.

"Oh, well that's good to hear," Kenshin stated stirring his coffee before taking a sip, "ya know that you're still close and all"

"Right then I'm just gonna leave you two to your coffee. If you need anything just give a shout," Tokio said before leaving with a wink.

"She's nice," Kenshin stated.

"Usually unless you make her angry," Saitou said.

Kenshin nodded in understanding, "women can be pretty vicious"

"So how long have you been on the force?" Saitou asked curiously.

"A little over three years"

"And already a respected detective," Saitou smiled bringing the cup up to his lips but did not drink, "Impressive"

"I try," he said casually with a slight shrug, "I don't really think about it to be honest I just like what I do and I suppose if that means I do it well then so be it"

"Anything in particular I should know about working with you?" Saitou asked.

"Yea, I don't like getting shot," Kenshin chuckled.

"I don't care to much for it either," Saitou replied with an amused smile.

"Anything I should know about working with you?" Kenshin inquired curiously.

"It differs from person to person. We will just have too see," a rather sexy unintentional smile spread across his lips.

Kenshin jumped when his cell phone interrupted the quiet murmur of the café with the ring tone 'down with the sickness' by disturbed. The loud screaming of the man on his phone brought the attention of few people who simply dismissed it as a simple annoyance.

"Excuse me a moment," he murmured holding up a finger with a look of apology before answering it, "Himura"

"Hey bro would you do me a favor?" Shinta's voice chimed over the other end of the line.

"Depends, what do you want?" he asked suspiciously.

"Kaoru made me lunch," Shinta drawled, "and I can't eat it because I think its alive. I swear I heard it call me momma"

"Oh you poor thing!" Kenshin chuckled crossing his ankle over his knee, "What would you like for me to pick up for you?"

"Um...Egg drop soup, and shrimp egg rolls," Shinta said eagerly and licked his lips at the thought of actual food, "ah man that sounds good"

"All right bro I'll get it to you in a little while," he smiled glancing around the room, force of habit that he didn't mind having. It was always good, he found, to be aware of your surroundings.

"You're a life saver," Shinta said thankfully, "if you were here I would kiss you!"

"Then I'm glad I'm not there," he teased, "I'll see you shortly and if you kiss me I'll punch you"

"Mmm your no fun. Love ya!" Shinta said quickly as a nurse called his name, "yes?"

"Love you to," Kenshin smiled hanging up because he knew full well even if Shinta was on the phone with you and he was working he wouldn't hear a damn word you said until he was done. Selective hearing was curse amongst them. He put his phone away looking over at Saitou who was staring at him. For some strange reason he felt his face heat at Saitou's intense gaze.

"Um... yea my brother needs me to pick up some Chinese food and run it to him. You know any good places?" Kenshin asked looking away hastily.

Saitou hid a smirk at the soft blush gracing Kenshin cheeks; something about it arose naughty thoughts and images. "I know a good Japanese place a few miles from here," Saitou stated, "I know its not Chinese but-"

"That will be fine," Kenshin replied quickly.

"Would you like me to drive? Shinomori will be expecting us back soon," Saitou asked almost as if he knew that if he let Kenshin drive they were going to be late.

"Sure, but careful with my car," Kenshin replied tossing him the keys, before going for his wallet to pay.

"Don't worry about the bill boys," Tokio said waving the money away, "Its on me"

"I can't-," Kenshin began with a frown.

"Yes you can I just said so," Tokio said with a smile, "don't forget this is my place"

"I wouldn't argue with her Himura," Saitou warned seriously, "you won't win even if your right, trust me"

Kenshin laughed and put his money away, "Alright if you're sure"

"I'm sure," Tokio stated picking up the empty cups, "just be careful boys"

"It was a pleasure meeting you," Kenshin called as she ran off to the kitchen wishing for a more proper parting.

"You as well mister Himura!" Tokio called.

"See you later Tokio," Saitou said opening the door.

"Do bring your boyfriend back to see me!" Tokio shouted with a grin and wink.

"Huh?" Kenshin's eyes widened as he tripped in surprise right into Saitou's arms. This only made the moment worse for him.

"Are you alright?" Saitou asked with a small frown of concern.

"F-fine, Good catch," Kenshin said looking down, madly trying to rid himself of a blush he knew was more than noticeable. Damn his modesty.

"Don't let her get to you Himura, Tokio is odd like that," Saitou said enjoying the fact that Kenshin had yet to pull away.

"Sorry she caught me off-guard, that's all" Kenshin said looking up at him apologetically before pulling away to stand on his own.

He couldn't remember ever blushing so much in his life not even when he was courting his Ex-wife. The very thought of his Ex-wife made his blush disappear and his eyes harden slightly. He couldn't help but wonder if she was ok.

"It's alright," Saitou replied noting his change of expression with a mall frown.

"Well let's go then," Kenshin stated managing to get through the door without falling all over Saitou.

--

The Akebeko was one in a long line of Japanese food restaurants. As soon as they entered a wave of delicious smells surrounded them.

"Well I know what I'm having for dinner," Kenshin stated his mouth watering over the delicious smells.

"You think it smells good try tasting it," Saitou said.

"I'll grab his food right quick and we can go," Kenshin said spotting the food bar and heading towards it.

Saitou leaned back against the wall and let his gaze linger on his new partner. The man was gorgeous. Fair skinned with a deceivingly frail frame, exotic eyes, and that hair; that beautiful long fiery red hair. He just wanted to yank that band out and run his fingers through it. There were several things he wanted to do to the redhead, but he'd have to be careful. That small body didn't fool him for one second. It seems his past life's strength had bled over into this life. He could feel the strength in his aura, see it in the way he carried himself, and in those amazing amber eyes. If he overstepped his bounds he had no doubt his past rival could do some damage. That in its self was a major turn on.

"Saitou you look like you want to devour that man in a very deviant manor," Tae stated with a devilish smile.

"Hello Tae how is business?" he asked.

"You know it's fine, and don't change the subject. Who is that delicious piece of man meat your undressing with your eyes?" Tae asked.

"My new partner, Kenshin Himura," Saitou stated.

"Yum," Tae stated imaging the two as a couple.

"Tae you naughty girl," Saitou smirked.

"Oh hush it!" Tae laughed hitting him with her order pad.

"Ok Saitou ready when you are," Kenshin said holding his brothers food in one hand while running fingers through his hair with the other.

"Oh he's ready," Tae snickered before letting out a yelp when Saitou pinched her arm.

"Huh?" Kenshin stated looking at her curiously.

"The names Tae, I own and manage this restaurant. Let me just say you are welcome here anytime," she stated with a wink.

"Um…ok. I'm Kenshin Himura nice to meet you miss Tae," Kenshin said offering his hand.

"Likewise. I'd love to stay and chat a while but I need to get back to work. Good luck Saitou," Tae called over her shoulder.

"I eat here allot," Saitou stated at the questioning look.

"I don't blame you everything here looks and smells fantastic," Kenshin said following Saitou out the door.

"Where to now?" Saitou asked once again getting behind the wheel.

"Oh to Mercy General," Kenshin stated.

"Your brother is in the hospital?" Saitou asked glancing over at him, unable to help himself.

"Yea he's a doctor," Kenshin stated trying not to give in to the urge to eat his brothers food.

"Ah," Saitou acknowledged.

Kenshin leaned forward and turned on the CD player revealing Had Enough by Breaking Benjamin.

'Himura's a rock fan,' Saitou thought, 'suites him'.

A/N: FINALLY ANOTHER CHAPPIE IS UPLOADED! I am so sorry for the delay, but my phone is doing this thing when every now and then it has a dial tone, and then it doesn't. Unfortunately without the phone I have no access to the net. So I am very sorry for the delay. I hope you enjoy this chappie and I will update soon, if my phone cooperates like it is doing now. ENJOY!


	9. Authors Note! Important!

A/N: I am so sorry it has been so long since I updated, but my computer was stolen. Being a student working her way through college I have just now purchased another one. So the next chapter will be up within the next two days without fail! Please don't lose faith in me! If you have any particular hopes of things happening in future chapters let me hear your ideas. ^_^


	10. Announcement

A/N: Announcement! I don't like the way this is going and the writing seems rushed so I'm starting a revised version! Keeping Balance Revised. Please let me know what you think about it ^_^ If this version is liked better I need to know! Thank you.


End file.
